Bendiciones
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Es la boda de Hiccup y Astrid, por lo que varias personas en Berk comienzan a recordar y reflexionar sobre las bendiciones que han vivido.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

SE que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar mi historia Los Juegos del Dragón y en general sin publicar nada en este fandom, pero hace poco pusieron una exposición del arte de Dreamworks en mi ciudad y salí maravillada con la sección de HTTYD. Así que me puse a ver la serie de Race to the Edge en Netflix. OH MY GOD ¡de lo que me her perdido! jeje.

PUES BUENO. Este es un one-shot muuuuuuuy largo porque, en realidad, son como muchas mini-historias conectadas entre sí. Miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente y comencé a escribirlas todas de manera consecutivas, en algún punto intenté darles continuidad y así fue como salió este extraño Frankestein que espero disfruten. Hubo escritos que por demás no pude acomodar aquí y que subiré en otro one-shot largo independiente.

Espero que puedan disfrutar de este pequeño experimento mío. El título "bendiciones" hace referencia a una frase que los personajes irán repitiendo debido a sus reflexiones internas. Es como un recorrido en el desarrollo de los personajes, principalmente Hiccup y Astrid, y cómo creció también su relación hasta el día de su boda.

Bueno ya dejo de arruinarles la historia y les dejo que la lean ¡disfruten!

Abcdef.-situaciones en el presente.

 _Abcdef.-_ flashbacks, o situaciones en el pasado.

* * *

 **BENDICIONES**

 _ **De pensamientos y reflexiones**_

 _by_

 **Nefertari Queen**

* * *

 **o0o**

"Los dioses han sido muy buenos conmigo al permitirme ver estas bendiciones"

.

.

—Ahora, junta tus manos así—dijo la señora Hofferson, juntando ella misma sus manos de manera que una pequeñina Astrid pudiera imitar—Despacio, tesoro, no hay prisa.

Una Astrid de dos años, que apenas había empezado a hablar, juntó sus pequeñas manos, mirando expectante a su madre.

—Muy bien, ahora repite después de mí—dijo Stoick a su hijo, cuyos grandes ojos verdes se notaban llenos de asombro y admiración hacia su padre—"Yo, Hiccup Haddock III, recuerdo en este momento a Odín, a Thor, a Freyja, a Tyr…"

—"…y a todos los demás dioses que se sientan en el Valhalla. He recorrido un largo camino, y pido solo el descanso merecido"—continuaba Astrid, diciendo con mayor lentitud las palabras que su madre pronunciaba con tanta naturalidad—"Reconozco mis virtudes, reconozco mis defectos, y pido solamente la ayuda que aceptaría cualquier guerrero…"

—"…la ayuda que me permitirá honrar a mis ancestros y ganarme mi propio asiento junto a los grandes, en el Valhalla, a donde solo llegan los mejores. Hoy agradezco que los dioses han sido muy buenos conmigo al permitirme ver estas bendiciones, y rezaré para que muchos más puedan verlas también."

—Listo—la señora Hofferson acostó a su hija en la cama, cubriéndola con su manta favorita—Así es como se reza siempre a los dioses. Ahora, mi niña, uno los invoca sólo para dos cosas.

—Una, para pedir ayuda únicamente cuando no hay nada más que puedas hacer—dijo Stoick con mirada severa—Y la otra, para agradecer las cosas buenas que nos mandan.

—¿cosas buenas como qué, papá?—preguntó Hiccup, cuya primera palabra había sido "¿por qué?" probando constantemente la paciencia de Stoick.

—Como las buenas cosechas, los veranos largos, los inviernos no muy fríos, el nacimiento de hijos sanos—Astrid sintió cómo su mamá acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa—Esas son cosas que siempre se agradecen.

—¿Rezas a los dioses muy seguido, papá?

—Solo para pedirles que estés a salvo, hijo—confesó Stoick, que nunca podía mantener su fachada de hombre duro ante los ojos tiernos de su pequeño, tan parecido a Valka—Mi mayor bendición—murmuró, aunque Hiccup no consiguió escucharlo por completo.

Stoick le deseó las buenas noches al niño, y no dejó su cuarto hasta asegurarse que estaba bien dormido. Al salir de la recámara, suspiró, pensando que aquél bebé diciendo su primera oración era una maravilla más grande que cualquier otra cosa que sus ojos pudieran contemplar antes o después en toda su vida.

" _Los dioses han sido muy buenos conmigo al permitirme ver estas bendiciones"_

 **o0o**

—No me interesa lo que digas u opines al respecto—dijo Heather firme y decidida—Tú te mantendrás fuera del pueblo, y lejos de Hiccup, como manda la tradición. Y apenas sepa que intentas escabullirte, Astrid Hofferson, mi pequeña no será tan amable como lo estoy siendo yo ahorita—señaló su arma de doble filo, pretendiendo sonar como una amenaza.

—Si, bueno, ambas sabemos que no la usarías contra mí—respondió Astrid, de brazos cruzados—Además, se supone que la nov…

—Hija, hablo enserio—habló su padre, con tono severo—¡Hemos esperado este día por tanto tiempo, que Odín está harto de escucharnos hablar al respecto! Así que te quedarás aquí, pasarás la tarde relajándote, sin pensar en tonterías, y nos dejarás el trabajo a nosotros.

—¿quedó claro?—agregó la madre de la rubia.

—¡Ash, está bien!

Astrid murmuró cosas sobre las tontas tradiciones que nadie se molestó en escuchar. La dejaron en su alcoba, en su casa, y después cada quien se fue a monitorear diferentes actividades. Gobber y Valka habían tenido una conversación parecida con Hiccup a unas pocas casas de distancia.

Recostada en su cama, Astrid contaba las manchas o fisuras en su techo, pensando en que sería un día bastante largo. Eso al menos hasta que escuchó a un Terrible Terror posarse en su ventana, con un mensaje atado a su pata. Instintivamente supo de quién era y sonrió aun antes de ver la nota.

"Pude cambiar la ancestral tradición de mata dragones, pero no la ancestral tradición de encerrar a los novios. Espero que la estés pasando mejor que yo, m'lady"

Escribió una rápida respuesta.

"¿Te había dicho antes que el techo de mi alcoba tiene exactamente 142 manchas? Lo conté dos veces. Al menos será sólo un día ¿no? PD.-Sácame de aquí"

Apenas anotó el mensaje en el Terrible Terror cuando Stormfly, que estaba recostada en la esquina, se puso de pie bruscamente. El pequeño dragón salió volando y la rubia, sin perder tiempo, saltó al alféizar de su ventana, escalando al techo con esa agilidad que sólo ella poseía. Miró al suelo, todos estaban tan ocupados en el Gran Comedor que nadie la había notado.

—Sal por atrás, Stormfly—ordenó.

Atrás, el Nadder se encontró con Toothless, que estaba encogido para no llamar la atención. El Night Fury pareció decirle algo a Stormfly, porque el Nadder se fue volando hacia la dirección este. Astrid notó que Toothless llevaba una de las colas que lo dejaba maniobrar sin Hiccup, así que entendió el mensaje y se subió al lomo del poderoso dragón negro, que emprendió vuelo hacia el lado oeste. Estaba casi segura que nadie notó a los dos dragones volando, pero también si alguien lo hubiera hecho no hubieran sospechado.

Aterrizó en el claro donde ella conoció a Toothless por primera vez. Hiccup ya estaba ahí, dibujando algo frente a la laguna y le sonrió al verla llegar.

—Buenos días _m'lady._

Stormfly llegó también y se puso a juguetear con Toothless.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó, mirando hacia su dibujo.

—Garabateaba algo en lo que te esperaba.

—Se supone que esto es mala suerte ¿sabías?

—Técnicamente será mala suerte después de medianoche—la abrazó de la cintura, dándole un corto y tierno beso en la mejilla—¿o acaso no quieres verme?

—Pues…

Ella le sonrió juguetonamente, antes de darle un beso, éste en los labios.

Miró alrededor, a aquel espacio en donde Hiccup se había hecho amigo de Toothless, aquél espacio en que ella lo descubrió y aprendió a confiar en él como un amigo, como un confidente. Tantas cosas habían pasado en ese claro, que era fácil perderse en los recuerdos, demasiado fácil.

 _._

" _¡Oh por Thor, esto está mal!" pensó Astrid mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, saltando encima de la estructura para evadir al Nadder, que sin embargo aún la seguía muy de cerca. Miró que bajo ella Snotlout se había ido corriendo, y desde una distancia prudente Hiccup observaba "¡Maldita sea, al menos intenta ayudar!" pensó, saltando de borde en borde esquivando los ataques del dragón._

— _¡Corre!—gritó Tuffnut, empujando a su hermana paralizada por la situación._

 _Ruffnut se sintió caer, pero pudo voltearse lo suficiente para ver cómo las paredes del laberinto construido por Gobber colapsaba gracias al Nadder mortífero. El dragón estaba al otro lado de la arena, persiguiendo a Astrid, quien intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre la construcción hasta que ésta colapsó igual que piezas de domino._

— _¡Hiccup!—gritó Astrid, elevando su hacha para no lastimarlo mientras caía hacia él, el Nadder mortífero había destruido la construcción entera._

 _Astrid cayó encima de Hiccup, y afortunadamente su hacha se había incrustado en el escudo de él. Los escombros de la estructura seguían cayendo encima de los dos, haciendo que Hiccup se quedara quieto, pero Astrid intentaba desesperadamente alejarse de él. Al menos había caído encima de él, y no de Snotlout, ese hubiera sido más insoportable. El frágil, frustrante y desganado de Hiccup era más tolerable, a pesar de que tampoco era mucho de su agrado ¿cómo iba a agradare un chico que no respetaba en ella la más mínima sensación de respeto?_

— _Uy, soldaditos del amor—bromeó Tuffnut, viéndolos uno encima del otro intentando alejarse. "Ni muerta" pensó Astrid, renovando sus esfuerzos por alejarse del chico Haddock._

— _Hay chicos mejores—agregó Ruffnut, pensando en que el enclenque de Hiccup no era en absoluto un buen partido para nadie, y para Astrid, la más bonita y fiera de la respetada casa Hofferson, aún menos._

 _Bruscamente Astrid le quitó su hacha con todo y el escudo, usándolo para golpear al Nadder mortífero y así evitarse una tragedia. Todos contemplaron la manera en que Astrid, enfurecida, le gritó al único heredero de la casa Haddock._

— _¡Decide de qué lado estás!—sentenció, dejándolo en el suelo y alejándose con todo el porte y dignidad de guerrera._

 _._

 _Cruzada de brazos, Astrid estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor, viendo cómo un grupo de muchachas miraban descaradamente hacia su novio. Hiccup estaba hablando con Stoick y parecía no darse cuenta de las muchachas que estaban todas sentadas en la misma mesa, murmurando, sonrojándose y riendo sin disimulo._

— _Yo que tú, les ponía un "hasta aquí"—le dijo Ruffnut, que estaba sentada a su lado—O sólo serán más descaradas día con día._

— _No creo que deba darle tanta importancia—respondió Astrid fingiendo indiferencia._

— _¡Ja! No te hadas la digna—continuó la otra, un poco divertida—Tu novio es el chico más codiciado en Berk, hasta yo estaría celosa._

— _Oh por favor, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

— _Por si no te has dado cuenta, ese grupo de muchachas tontas no son las únicas—señaló otra mesa, más alejada, donde había un grupo de adolescentes más numeroso pero más discreto—Hiccup es el mejor jinete de dragones, un héroe reconocido en muchas ocasiones, el futuro Jefe de Berk y, por si no fuera poco, hasta guapo se puso._

 _Astrid miró a su novio y se fijó en el cabello castaño rojizo que tanto le gustaba, y la expresión seria que adoptaba cuando hablaba con Stoick sobre temas importantes, esa expresión que acentuaba sus facciones varoniles._

— _Estás loca—replicó—Aunque así fuera, confío completamente en él._

— _Eso no te quita lo molesta y celosa._

 _Astrid iba a replicarle, pero justo en ese momento Hiccup la llamó a distancia, se había despedido de su padre y caminaba hacia ella. Mientras recorría el Gran comedor, ambas mesas de muchachas le siguieron con la mirada descaradamente, haciendo que Astrid hiciera una mueca de total desagrado, para diversión de Ruffnut._

— _¿Todo bien,_ m'lady _?—preguntó Hiccup, sentándose a su lado._

 _Antes de responder, Astrid se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios. Ruffnut notó el rostro descompuesto de las muchachas, unas se veían destrozadas, otras enfurecidas, la chica Thorston se echó a reír y se puso de pie para darle espacio a la pareja ¿Quién hubiera pensado, años atrás, que el escuálido de Hiccup Haddock se convertiría en un rompecorazones?_

 _Hiccup respondió el beso de Astrid, pero lo sintió extraño, más demandante de lo usual, y eso lo desconcertó tanto como la risa de Ruffnut._

— _Sí, todo bien—le dijo su novia con una enorme sonrisa al separarse de él._

 _Hiccup iba a preguntar algo más, pero al ver la sonrisa de Astrid decidió dejar las cosas así. Si ella se veía bien y feliz ¿qué más daba lo demás?_

.

Todos en Berk estaban muy emocionados, caminaban de un lado al otro preparando y decorando la aldea entera para la fiesta. El día siguiente el Jefe se casaría, y era una ceremonia que todos habían estado esperando durante muchos años. Gobber había creado con sus habilidades de herrero ornamentos especiales bien pulidos que brillaban bajo el sol, con los cuales había decorado la puerta del Gran Comedor, en donde se realizaría la ceremonia. La mayoría de las mujeres trabajaba afanosamente usando troncos, ramas, flores y otros objetos para crear un arco floreado que funcionaría como altar. Snotlout y Fishleg usaban a sus dragones para mover los objetos más pesados que se usarían en la decoración, o en su defecto guardar los que no se ocuparan. Ruffnut y Tuffnut ayudaban a los más jóvenes para limpiar cada una de las calles de todo el pueblo, que debía verse maravilloso. Hasta Heather había llegado para ayudar, asegurándose que las decoraciones fueran del gusto de Astrid y dando recomendaciones a las cocineras. Valka dirigía la mayor parte del trabajo, pidiéndole a pequeños grupos de voluntarios que usaran listones y racimos de flores para decorar la escalera hacia el Gran Comedor, así como la plaza principal.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer Valka les pidió a todos que se fueran a descansar, diciéndoles que en la mañana terminarían los pendientes. Se asomó a las cocinas del Gran Comedor, en donde se estaba preparando un inmenso festín. Todos trabajaban con mucho ánimo, en primera porque todos respetaban al Jefe, y en segundo porque estaban contentos con el enlace matrimonial que se celebraría.

En Berk las bodas siempre eran muy celebradas, se hacían festines en el Gran Comedor y la fiesta podía durar hasta dos días, dependiendo lo populares e importantes que fueran los novios. Se hacían rezos especiales a los dioses para garantizar la felicidad de los recién casados, que solían viajar una o dos semanas alrededor del archipiélago como parte de la tradición, para celebrar su reciente unión. Pero esta no era una boda común, era la boda del Jefe de Berk, el joven Hiccup Haddock III, y de su novia de mucho tiempo la linda y fuerte Astrid Hofferson. Por años la tribu había visto el afecto y la devoción que unía a la pareja, además de que individualmente eran muy apreciados. Hiccup era el orgullo de Berk, el jinete de dragones y el Jefe de toda la tribu. Astrid era conocida por ser una guerrera fuerte, inteligente y de las mejores jinetes y entrenadora de dragones. Todos sus amigos, familiares y vecinos estaban felices por ellos. Y de todos, Valka era la más emocionada por el evento.

Gobber, Snotlout, los gemelos, Fishleg, los padres de Astrid, así como todos los demás habitantes del pueblo sabían que esos dos terminarían casándose en algún momento. Cuando Stoick vivía, se hicieron apuestas, las cuales aparentemente había ganado Heather, pero Valka acababa de reencontrarse con su hijo, el cual en su corazón maternal seguía siendo un bebé, y a la emoción de saberlo un hombre fuerte, decidido e inteligente, se le agregaba la emoción de que iba a casarse, convirtiéndose en padre de familia.

Su vida había dado un giro mucho más drástico que cuando dejó a su familia para vivir en aquél nido de dragones. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para adaptarse a lo que ahora vivía, principalmente al mar de emociones que la asaltaba. Estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, que había conseguido lo que ella jamás pudo, llevar la paz entre dragones y vikingos a Berk. Y el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Astrid, notó que era una mujer fuerte y enérgica, así como agradable. Todos felicitaban su matrimonio, y ella debía estar de acuerdo con eso, porque para Valka era muy obvia la complicidad que rodeaba a esa pareja, una especie de mutuo acuerdo de compromiso, amor y protección, más profundo de lo que viera en ninguna pareja, ni siquiera entre ella y Stoick.

Estaba feliz por su hijo, feliz por el pueblo, feliz en general por todas las bendiciones que estaba viviendo, muchas de las cuales sentía que no merecía. Se despidió de muchos vecinos, pero no quería ir aún a su casa. En todo el día ni Hiccup ni Astrid habían aparecido, era algo común que los novios no participaran en los preparativos de la boda (usualmente ésta era preparada por el pueblo como una sorpresa) pero Valka pensaba que le gustaría poder hablar un poco con su hijo antes de la ceremonia. No pudo verlo crecer, no pudo ayudarle ni guiarlo cuando era un niño, ni un adolescente. Y ahora que sería padre de familia, intentaría darle un poco de sabiduría, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Caminó alrededor del acantilado, en una zona donde Hiccup solía pasear con Toothless. Pero no lo encontró a él. Sentada con las piernas colgando en el borde de la isla, Astrid veía hacia el mar, que reflejaba el brillo de las estrellas y la luna llena. Stormfly estaba recostada cerca, dándole espacio a su jinete. No recordaba haber tenido una conversación larga y tendida con su futura nuera, sus interacciones habían sido siempre rápidas, amables y superfluas. Pero a pesar de conocerla poco, pudo notar que la muchacha estaba pensativa. La madre de Astrid, Helga Hofferson, había sido muy buena amiga de Valka en su juventud, y quizá fuera eso lo que la envalentonó para acercarse un poco hacia la rubia y aclararse la garganta, haciendo notar su presencia.

—¿Sabes? El día antes de mi boda, me escondí en el bosque toda la noche. Mi mamá estaba aterrada, pensando que había escapado, me sermoneó muy duramente cuando regresé en la mañana para arreglarme—intentó sonar graciosa, pero se notaba su nerviosismo—Tenía muchas cosas que pensar.—se sentó cerca de ella en el acantilado, procurando no hacer ruido.

Astrid la escuchó, cuando conoció a la madre de Hiccup le dio risa la ironía, era evidente de dónde había heredado Hiccup la mayor parte de su carácter. Había escuchado en el pueblo muchas anécdotas sobre la extraña pero bondadosa Valka Haddock, y al conocerla supo que todas esas historias eran ciertas, aquella mujer que sería su suegra era inteligente, amable y curiosa, curiosa de una manera similar a Hiccup.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe?—preguntó Valka, haciendo uso de ese tono maternal que todas las mujeres adquieren con el tiempo.

—No es en sí una preocupación—respondió Astrid, que se sentía muy cómoda con el carácter tranquilo y receptivo de Valka—Sólo estoy recordando. Llevo así todo el día, por más que intento distraerme, vuelvo a perderme en mis recuerdos.

—Espero que sean recuerdos buenos.

—Sí, lo son—sonrió, inclinándose para recargase sobre sus muslos—Son las cosas que he vivido con Hiccup ¿es normal que me sienta algo nerviosa? Es decir, llevo años pensando que este día llegaría, cualquiera pensaría que estaba más preparada.

—Las emociones pueden traicionarnos a veces, Astrid. Déjalas que fluyan, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

—Curiosamente, no creo que algo pueda salir mal—admitió la rubia, viendo hacia la luna con una gran sonrisa—Aunque mañana llegara un barco de piratas y debiéramos terminar la ceremonia apresuradamente sobre nuestros dragones rumbo al ataque, me sentiría feliz. Es más la incredulidad. Hemos vivido demasiadas cosas, cuesta creer que al fin llegamos a esta parte del camino, es… emocionante.

Valka estaba muy feliz de escucharla tan optimista y segura. Las pocas inquietudes que pudiera guardar en su mente, desaparecieron. Esa era en definitiva la mujer perfecta para su hijo.

—Eres una verdadera vikinga—la felicitó—Y serás una excelente esposa.

 _Esposa…_ La mayor parte de su vida, Astrid no se visualizó llevando ese título, y mucho menos siendo la esposa del Jefe de Berk. Años atrás, todos sabían que Hiccup sucedería a su padre, pero nadie hubiera imaginado que la hija más bonita y fuerte de los Hofferson sería su prometida. Ella menos que nadie. Pero estaba feliz y satisfecha con su destino.

—¿Sabe? Cuando éramos más jóvenes, no pensé mucho en el matrimonio—confesó ella, que sentía hacia Valka una confianza y complicidad muy natural—Todas las mujeres hablan de ser grandes guerreras y casarse con mejores guerreros. Yo no. Era tan buena peleando, que no creía capaz que algún hombre pudiera superarme. Desde muy pequeña pensé que sólo me casaría con aquél que fuera más fuerte que yo… y en aquellos días, Hiccup era todo, menos el estereotipo de un hombre fuerte.

Valka había escuchado algunas cosas al respecto, cómo Hiccup era considerado el peor vikingo en la historia de Berk, antes de que los dejara a todos con la boca abierta al montar su furia nocturna.

—Era un muchacho extraño, inteligente sin dudas, pero nada fuerte, nada ágil, nada… guerrero. Era frustrante pensar que era el heredero de Berk ¿aquél pescado parlanchín sería el Jefe algún día? —rio, aunque Valka no comprendió esa broma, la expresión de Astrid se suavizó hasta volverse tierna—Pero él lo cambió todo. Llevo el día entero pensando en el momento justo en que supe que, si algún día me casaba, sería con él.

Astrid inhaló profundamente, buscando las palabras exactas, Valka simplemente escuchaba, con gran curiosidad hacia esa historia.

—Fue después de nuestro primer vuelo, cuando encontramos el nido de dragones. Al regresar a la isla, le dije que debíamos decirle a su padre, pero él me detuvo. Me pidió que no dijera nada, para proteger a Toothless. Lo reté, preguntándole con ironía "¿vas a ocultar esta información, que los vikingos llevamos generaciones buscando, sólo para proteger a tu dragón mascota?" él me miró a los ojos, y me dijo con firmeza que sí.

Stormfly agitó las alas, reacomodándose más cerca de su jinete, como si también estuviera recordando aquellos días.

—Nadie me había hablado así antes. No era una sugerencia, era una orden. Era el mismo tono que usaba Stoick, pero de alguna forma más firme, intimidante. Supe entonces que Hiccup no era un muchacho débil, era un líder con verdadero carácter al que sólo le faltaba una causa. Y supe entonces que, si algún día habría de casarme y formar una familia, sería con él, la única persona que reconozco más fuerte que yo.

Sonriendo, Valka miró a la muchacha a su lado. Ella podía ver a Hiccup en todo su esplendor, todo lo que su hijo era y no era, y así lo amaba. Estaba segura de que serían una buena pareja. Y más ahora, que había escuchado esa anécdota.

—Deberías ir a descansar—le aconsejó tras un silencio prudente—Mañana será un día muy largo.

—Y será un día muy importante—con cuidado, Astrid se puso de pie, Stormfly se colocó a su lado—Gracias por escucharme.

—Siempre que lo ocupes, Astrid—respondió ella, aceptando la mano de su futura nuera para que la ayudara a levantarse.

Ambas caminaron de regreso al pueblo, sin decir nada más.

 **o0o**

 _Un joven Hiccup de catorce años miraba por la ventana de la Fragua. Gobber aún no terminaba de encender el fuego del horno, por lo que el adolescente tenía poco que hacer. Stoick iba pasando en ese momento por ahí, quería asegurarse que su hijo no se había lastimado ese día. Siempre que pensaba en Hiccup, lo asaltaba la angustia, el niño tenía un don para meterse en problemas y francamente Stoick se aterraba al pensar que un día no podría salvarlo de la situación en que se metiera. Hiccup era todo, menos un vikingo guerrero, y en una isla como Berk, donde se debía pelear casi a diario, esa era una sentencia de muerte._

 _Miró a su hijo que observaba embobado hacia la casa de los Hofferson. Astrid estaba afuera, usando su hacha para partir los troncos que sus padres usarían como leña, ya que el invierno estaba muy cerca. "Ah, vaya". Debido a la complexión delgada de su hijo, a veces le costaba recordar que era un adolescente, era normal que se interesara ya en las mujeres. Pero de todas las muchachas de Berk, Stoick se sorprendió de que pusiera su atención en la rubia Astrid. No podía culpar a su hijo, pues evidentemente tenía buen gusto, pero la niña más linda de los Hofferson era también la mejor guerrera de su generación. No había chica en todo Berk con quien su hijo tuviera menos oportunidades._

— _¿Todo bien?—preguntó, haciendo que su hijo se asustara, Gobber sólo le saludó._

— _Sí, todo en orden—respondió el otro._

— _Ah, eh, hola papá—dijo Hiccup algo nervioso—Sí, sí, todo en orden._

— _Me alegra escuchar eso. Hoy ha sido un día muy tranquilo._

 _Hiccup miró de reojo hacia Astrid, y puso toda su atención hacia su padre. El Jefe notó que la muchacha estaba recogiendo la madera, colocándola en una gran cesta para entrar a su casa. Vio con claridad la expresión de decepción que su hijo se esforzaba por disimular._

— _¿Algo que reportar?_

— _No, nada._

— _Esa chica era Astrid ¿verdad?—Gobber miró hacia Stoick con una mueca—Vaya que pasa el tiempo, parece ayer cuando era una bebé._

— _Bueno, sí, creo que era Astrid, no me fijé bien—Hiccup intentó hacerse el desentendido, y acomodó un puñado de armas que ya estaban ordenadas, sólo para distraerse._

— _Escuché por ahí que tiene potencial—continuó, para ese punto Gobber le dirigió una mirada escéptica, pero Stoick la ignoró._

— _No he prestado atención a los rumores—dijo Hiccup, su tono nervioso se notaba, por más que esforzaba en mostrarse sereno._

 _Inclinándose hacia su hijo para que Gobber no escuchara, Stoick añadió:_

— _Y se ve amigable._

 _Sonrojado, Hiccup miró a su padre, esperaba encontrar en él una sonrisa burlona –como las de Gobber– pero era de las pocas ocasiones que el rostro de Stoick era suave y comprensivo hacia su hijo, lo cual hizo que el muchacho consiguiera valor de hacerle una pregunta._

— _Papá, tú, este… cómo… ¿cómo supiste que te gustaba mi… mi mamá?—su voz fue no mayor a un susurro, y aunque Gobber no escuchó, tenía una perfecta idea de qué estaban hablando._

— _Bueno, yo era muy joven—le respondió, manteniendo el tono bajo—Pero cuando la vi supe que era una mujer distinta, así que la invité a salir._

— _¿¡La invitaste!?—tan asombrado estaba, que olvidó por un momento la discreción con la que habían estado hablando—pero ¿cómo…? Tú, ella…ustedes…_

— _El instinto supongo, te invade una extraña seguridad—le guiñó el ojo—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Sólo recuerda esto: debes estar completamente seguro de ti mismo y de lo que estás haciendo ¿entendido?_

— _Entendido—pero su respuesta sonó un poco desganada y muy pensativa._

— _Hiccup, ve a la bodega y tráeme las espadas que dejé ahí hace dos días—le pidió Gobber—Al fin prendió esta lumbre._

 _Hiccup se fue, aún pensativo, dejando a los dos adultos._

— _Yo recordaba que cuando invitaste a Valka a salir, por primera vez, casi te desmayas, y no pudiste decir dos palabras coherentes._

— _¡Qué viejos tiempos!—le dijo Stoick con una enorme sonrisa—Pero yo era un muchacho seguro y confiado. Hiccup no es como yo, es inseguro y tímido, necesita otro tipo de consejos._

— _Tal vez tengas razón—respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros. La paternidad de Stoick era extraña, pero a su manera daba buenos resultados… la mayoría de las veces._

 _Cuando Hiccup dio la vuelta a la calle, Astrid salió de su casa para recoger los pedazos de leña que había olvidado. No se encontraron. Evidentemente aún no era el momento._

 _._

— _Hijo, tenemos que hablar—dijo Stoick, aprovechando que Hiccup aún no salía de casa._

 _El joven se encogió, cada vez que su padre usaba ese tono era porque la conversación no sería agradable._

— _Si… bueno, ¿podría ser más tarde? Yo… tengo… eh…_

— _Ahora.—sentenció._

 _Con una mueca de nerviosismo, Hiccup permaneció de pie frente a su padre, pensando en que no tenía la más remota idea de qué había hecho mal últimamente para merecer una reprimenda._

— _¿Has escuchado últimamente cómo te llama la gente?_

 _.—Bueno… no—y era cierto—No paso mucho tiempo en el pueblo estos días._

— _Han comenzado a llamarte el "orgullo de Berk"._

 _Hiccup notó la expresión orgullosa en su padre, y una sensación de humildad y felicidad combinada lo inundó. Toothless parecía satisfecho y contento._

— _Supongo que es un mejor título que "el peor vikingo en la historia" ¿no?—lo dijo en tono gracioso, pero en el fondo estaba muy sorprendido hasta de sí mismo—Es… bueno._

— _¿Bueno? ¡es excelente!—entusiasmado, Stoick abrazó a su hijo con esa fuerza que siempre lo dejaba sin aliento—Cuando tu propio pueblo te da esos apodos, es porque eres capaz de inspirarlos. Pocos jefes y líderes en la historia han tenido el privilegio de inspirar a su gente._

— _No creo que sea para tanto._

— _No seas modesto—le reprendió—Has cambiado para siempre las cosas en esta tribu, y lo has hecho para bien. Eres mi orgullo, el orgullo de Berk, y también mi futuro sucesor._

" _Ay Dioses…" aunque Hiccup se sentía bien de escuchar esas palabras de su padre, cuando mencionó la sucesión inmediatamente se puso nervioso. Oh no, él no estaba listo para nada de eso, no, no, no…_

— _Un futuro jefe debe saber liderar, saber inspirar respeto y autoridad sobre su gente. Has adquirido ambas cualidades con el tiempo, me consta perfectamente—continuó hablando Stoick, mirando a su hijo fijamente—Pero también, un buen Jefe debe tener a su lado a alguien que sea fuerte, firme y motivante. Una compañera que inspire lo mejor de él, y que pueda ayudarle siempre en sus deberes._

— _¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo porque…?_

— _Serás Jefe algún día—respondió Stoick—Y quiero que estés completamente preparado cuando llegue se momento. Y hablando del compañerismo, quiero saber exactamente… ¿qué tienes pensado de tu futuro con Astrid?_

 _Sonrojado, Hiccup contuvo el aliento. Dioses, eso no se lo esperaba._

— _Pues, yo, no he pensado mucho en…_

— _Astrid es la hija más querida del viejo Hofferson, y llevas mucho tiempo con ella. Todo el pueblo los ha visto pasearse de un lado al otro.—agregó en tono severo—Espero que vayas enserio con ella._

— _¡Claro papa!—respondió rápidamente—¿Quién se atrevería a no tomarla en serio? Es decir, es Astrid, ella es valiente, fuerte, decidida…_

 _Los ojos de Hiccup brillaron por el cariño, Stoick reconocía esa mirada de enamorado._

— _Y es una buena muchacha—continuó Stoick—Con mucho potencial. Será una buena pareja para ti, y una buena líder para Berk como esposa del Jefe._

— _Espera ¿Qué? ¿esposa? pero…_

— _Hiccup, estoy hablando enserio ¿piensas casarte con ella, o no?_

 _Su mirada de volvió seria de repente, dejando de lado las muecas infantiles y adoptando una serena expresión de madurez._

— _Sí._

 _Sí. No podía imaginarse al lado de nadie más. Él mismo lo había admitido antes, a ella y a sí mismo, el mundo nunca sería lo mismo para él si Astrid no estaba en él. La amaba. Ella era su compañera, su amiga, su cómplice, su pareja. Nadie más podría ser su esposa._

— _Muy bien, ahora, no te digo que te cases inmediatamente—"aunque sabe Odín que quiero tener nietos pronto" pensó—Pero me calma bastante saber que piensas casarte con ella pronto._

 _Hiccup debía ser sincero consigo mismo, ese era un pensamiento que ya llevaba tiempo dando vueltas por su mente. Llevaban mucho tiempo en paz, y su relación con Astrid había madurado. Sabía que pronto debían de dar el siguiente paso, pero nunca estaba seguro ni de cómo sugerírselo, ni de cómo hablarlo con su padre, ni en general de cómo hacer eso._

— _Ya que estamos hablando de ese tema, me gustaría preguntarte… ¿cómo supiste que era el momento correcto, para ti y para mamá?—su tono era un poco nervioso, pero Stoick estaba más que feliz de poder ayudarlo._

— _Fue una suerte de intuición—respondió con su rostro repentinamente iluminado por el recuerdo—Tu madre y yo estábamos muy felices. Y todo alrededor marchaba tan bien. Podía respirarlo en el aire, esa sensación de paz que me indicaba que todo saldría bien. Y vaya que así fue._

 _Palmeó la espalda de su hijo, orgulloso y feliz de aquellos días. Hiccup tenía una expresión pensativa._

— _Astrid no me ha dicho nada al respecto, pero en el fondo, creo que también piensa sobre esto—confesó en voz alta, aprovechando la intimidad—¿cómo le dices a una mujer tan perfecta que se case contigo?_

— _Es tu novia, tú sabrás como hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas, que cuentas completamente conmigo para ese matrimonio. Nadie me agradaría tanto como nuera ¡Ja!—palmeó otra vez la espalda de Hiccup, esta vez con más fuerza—¡Has hecho una excelente elección, hijo!_

 _Hiccup pensaba que no estaba seguro si él la había escogido a ella, o ella a él. Pero eso era irrelevante para ese punto. Por su parte, Stoick estaba rebosante de felicidad. Si debía irse al Valhalla esa misma noche, lo haría con gusto y sintiéndose en paz. Su hijo no había sido en absoluto como lo hubiera esperado, sino mucho mejor, jamás podría terminar de decir lo orgulloso que estaba de él y de todo lo que había logrado, Hiccup era un excelente e innato líder, sería un grandioso Jefe y acababa de confirmarle que tendría como esposa a una de las muchachas más fuertes y encantadoras que hubiera conocido. Todo en el futuro de su hijo se perfilaba con tanta paz y prosperidad, que él como padre no podía evitar sentir una enorme sensación de orgullo y satisfacción._

 _Los dioses habían sido muy buenos con él, al dejarle ver esas bendiciones, al dejarle ver cómo su hijo se había convertido en un gran hombre de brillante futuro._

 _._

Valka salió del Gran Comedor tras haber supervisado cada minucioso detalle del banquete, tan bien logrado por Heather. Algunos vikingos pasaban caminando y deteniéndose para reacomodando listones, flores y otros objetos decorativos, ella los iba felicitando mientras analizaba las escaleras, limpias y adornadas, así como la calle principal del pueblo. Todo estaba listo.

—Hace muchos años que no tenemos un evento parecido—le dijo Gobber, apareciendo atrás de ella—Todos están muy entusiasmados.

—Snotlout me dijo que la fiesta durará una semana—le respondió ella amistosa—Creo que será más una fiesta de pueblo que un evento privado.

—Cuando se trata del Jefe de Berk, nada puede ser privado—le recordó él.

Valka rio en voz baja, monitoreando desde su posición. Todos estaban trabajando muy felices, y ella se sentía no solo contagiada por ellos, sino con una intensa alegría en su interior.

—¡Tarado, te dije que a la derecha!—se escuchó el grito de Ruffnut, que regañaba a su hermano montados ambos en su Cremallerus.

—¿A quién le dices tarado, cara de lagartija?—respondió Tuffnut molestó.

—Tonto, tenemos la misma cara ¡somos gemelos!

Fishleg, que iba pasando, se echó a reír ante esa discusión. Spitelout apareció para reprenderlos y darles más instrucciones. No había ya mucho que hacer, la mayoría de la gente se estaba arreglando, así que Valka decidió que podía desaparecer un momento.

—Iré a ver a Hiccup—dijo, aunque no estaba segura si Gobber la había escuchado.

Algunos la saludaron mientras pasaba caminando. La casa del Jefe de Berk estaba justo abajo del Gran Comedor, así que no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar. Al asomarse a la casa se percató de que estaba vacía, pero eso no le sorprendió. Sin perder su sonrisa y buen humor, Valka caminó tranquila hasta la fragua, cuyas ventanas estaban completamente cerradas. Al lado del horno, en la zona abierta de la construcción, se encontraba Toothless, recostado despreocupadamente entre las piezas de metal calientes, el dragón se alzó a modo de saludo mientras ella pasaba hasta la puerta que conectaba al pequeño estudio.

Tocó suavemente y, sin esperar respuesta, entró. Ahí estaba Hiccup, recargado en el escritorio alumbrado por dos veladoras encendidas, sosteniendo en sus manos un hacha de doble filo que iba pasando de forma distraída entre una mano y la otra.

—¿Hijo?—lo llamó Valka, Hiccup pareció salir de una ensoñación.

—Ah, hola—saludó—Perdona, me quede pensando.

—¿En qué?

Sujetando con fuerza el hacha, Hiccup sonrió de manera tierna.

—¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo conocí a Astrid?

—Prácticamente el día que nació—respondió su madre un poco divertida—Te llevaba en brazos, porque tenías semanas de nacido, tú padre y yo fuimos a visitar a la madre de Astrid, que acababa de nacer. Yo era muy amiga de los Hofferson.

—Sí, bueno, me expresé mal—corrigió él, recordando cómo a veces se encontraban por el pueblo cuando eran muy pequeños—Me refiero a cómo me enamoré de ella.

—Nunca me has contado esa historia—Valka se recargó en la pared, aún era temprano y parecía que su hijo necesitaba hablar un poco.

—Antes no era muy apreciado por el pueblo ¿sabes? No era muy hábil con las armas y no podía acercarme a un dragón para pelear. Debía quedarme siempre con Gobber aquí, en la fragua, mientras que Astrid y otros apagaban los incendios. Siempre los veía a la distancia, pensando que eran mucho más fuertes y valientes que yo—atrás de Valka Toothless bufó, como si dijera "claro que no"— Cuando comenzó el entrenamiento para matar dragones—el furia nocturna le dirigió una mirada molesta—¿qué? Sabes que así era antes. En fin, cuando empezó ese entrenamiento, yo era pésimo, pero Astrid era la mejor de la clase. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en que ella era la vikinga perfecta, mientras que yo era el perfecto ejemplo de lo que un vikingo no debía ser.

Valka rio ante ese último comentario, era impresionante hasta qué punto su hijo se parecía a ella. Tenía su manera de ver la vida, siempre buscando la paz, la necesidad de conocer, de aprender, la curiosidad hacia todo lo que desconocía. Eso lo había heredado de ella, sin lugar a dudas.

—Fue cuando conocí a Toothless. Tras varios intentos, conseguí acercarme lo suficiente a él y empezamos a ser amigos—el dragón asintió complacido—Aprendía muchas cosas con él, como la manera de calmarlos, y usé esos trucos en mi entrenamiento para… bueno, evitar salir herido. Todos creyeron que estaba mejorado mis habilidades de guerrero, todos menos Astrid. Ella me miró a los ojos y me dijo "nadie puede volverse tan bueno como tú en tan poco tiempo". Me siguió una tarde cuando iba con Toothless, y lo encontró. Cuando intentó atacarlo, yo la detuve.

Hiccup miró detenidamente el hacha en sus manos.

—Le quité ésta hacha, y le dije que no podía lastimarlo, porque era mi amigo. Ella regresó corriendo en dirección al pueblo, así que la intercepté con Toothless. Le dije que me dejara mostrarle lo que yo había aprendido. Cualquier otra persona hubiera desconfiado. De haber sido Snotlout, Ruffnut, incluso Fishleg… ellos no hubieran dudado, hubieran regresado a Berk y no sé qué habría pasado. Pero no Astrid… estaba insegura, claro, con la guardia en alto, pero sujetó mi mano y dejó que la subiera a Toothless. A pesar de todo, ella creyó en mí.

Con cuidado, Hiccup colgó el hacha justo al lado del hacha de Stoick, ambas colocadas de manera casi ceremonial en la pared frente a la cual Hiccup trabajaba.

—Se convirtió en mi cómplice, desde ese día hasta ahora—sonrió, acariciando el mango del arma—Cada plan que pasara por mi mente, cada descubrimiento nuevo que hacía, cada vez que hacía algo alocado que mi padre desaprobaría, ella estaba ahí. A veces molesta, pero siempre estaba ahí, ayudándome. Éramos Hiccup y Astrid para todo y todos. Desde ese día hasta hoy, no hay futuro que no imagine en el que ella no esté.

Sonrió de lado, Valka pudo ver un ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas de su hijo.

—Es curioso que recuerde todo eso justo el día de hoy.

—No lo es—Valka caminó hacia una pequeña silla frente a ella, donde estaba colocada la gruesa capa de jefe y otros accesorios—Ustedes han pasado muchas cosas juntos.

—Sí, más de las que pueda recordar ahora—Hiccup se puso la capa y dejó que su madre lo ayudara a anudarla—Es solo que me sorprende… lo bien que se siente hacer esto.

—Significa que tomaste la decisión correcta—Valka le tendió su espada enfundada.

—¿Sabes? Papá siempre hacía comentarios sobre ella. El último año insinuaba que ya debía pedirle matrimonio—de repente, un velo de tristeza cubrió sus ojos—Me hubiera gustado que estuviera hoy aquí. Quería a Astrid casi tanto como a una hija.

Valka acarició la mejilla de su hijo, un gesto sencillo, pero que entre ellos era mucho más profundo y reconfortante.

—Él está aquí, siempre lo estará—le dijo en tono suave—Y de seguro está muy feliz por ti, por ustedes dos.

Hiccup se colocó los dos anchos brazaletes de metal y cuero que los jefes debían usar, y que abarcaban desde su muñeca hasta poco antes del codo. Miró su vestimenta minuciosamente, volteando después hacia su madre y Toothless.

—Bueno, no perdamos tiempo. _M'lady_ no es una mujer paciente—con una amplia sonrisa, Hiccup salió de la fragua seguido por su siempre fiel furia nocturna. Valka lo siguió a paso lento, viendo cómo el pueblo entero vitoreaba y lo felicitaba.

En la cima de las escaleras, frente al Gran Comedor, se había colocado un arco con flores trenzadas y preciosos pendientes de hielo decorándolo, creando la ilusión de un rocío. Escoltada por sus padres, Astrid apareció usando un largo vestido blanco y joyas, el cabello medio suelto. Hiccup dio un paso frente a ella, y la anciana Gothi, usando su báculo, ofició la ceremonia.

Valka miraba todo con una combinación grande de emociones en su interior. Estaba orgullosa y feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña tristeza invadirla. La tristeza de que Stoick no estaba ahí para verlo, la tristeza de que estaba viendo a su hijo convertirse en hombre de familia cuando ella no estuvo ahí para guiarlo en su crecimiento. Pero esos sentimientos no duraron mucho tiempo. Era inútil lamentarse por un pasado imposible de cambiar, lo mejor era disfrutar el presente, el maravilloso presente que estaba viviendo.

Hiccup y Astrid intercambiaron sus votos, tras lo cual pudieron darse el beso ceremonial que los casaba oficialmente. Se lanzaron flores sobre la pareja y los jinetes sobrevolaron el cielo, haciendo que sus dragones hicieran explotar fuegos artificiales. Miles de felicitaciones se escucharon al unísono mientras los músicos comenzaban a tocar y cantar. Hiccup agradeció a todos y abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, para dar inicio al banquete y la fiesta.

Todos bailaban, comían, bebían y reían. La pareja más que nadie. Valka permaneció sentada, platicando casi siempre con Gobber, viendo aquella sonrisa de alegría que irradiaba su hijo. Los dioses habían sido demasiado buenos con ella al permitirle ver su hijo realizado.

 **o0o**

— _Necesito que hables bien de mí, Hiccup—dijo Snotlout cuando los dos volaron solos rumbo a su misión._

— _¿Qué?—preguntó, desconcertado—¿A quién, Astrid?_

— _Por favor, ya superé a Astrid. Tu puedes quedártela—usaba ese mismo tono engreído que solía caracterizarlo._

— _Oh, gracias, aprecio eso—respondió con toda la ironía del mundo, pero Snotlout, como siempre, pareció no entender._

— _Sí, soy generoso._

 _Le dijo hablara con Heather, e Hiccup no recordaba mucho después de eso cuando comenzaron a pelear. Pero eso que había comentado sobre Astrid lo recordaba perfectamente, incluso la entonación exacta que aplicó en cada palabra. Había sido molesto a un nivel que rara vez sentía, y que gracias a que debía concentrarse en otras cosas pudo no reaccionar mal._

 _Recordó aquél día en que Snotlout lo provocó para que le diera un puñetazo, como parte de un plan de los gemelos para recuperar a Barf y Belch. Si debía ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, se había sentido bien golpearlo. Ahora lamentaba haberlo hecho con su mano derecha en vez de la izquierda, para que el golpe fuera más fuerte aún. Nunca había sido un joven violento, ni disfrutaba de las peleas como otros vikingos, pero Snotlout era de las pocas personas que podían realmente sacar esa_ vikinguez bruta _que había en su interior._

 _Principalmente cuando se le insinuaba a Astrid… ah, vaya que llegaba a odiarlo en esas ocasiones. Pero rara vez decía algo o se quejaba, en primer lugar porque Astrid lo rechazaba con tanta violencia y rapidez que no le daba siquiera el tiempo de reaccionar a él, y en segundo lugar porque, a final de cuentas ¿qué derecho tenía de molestarse, de actuar como un hombre celoso?_

 _Tiempo atrás, cuando Hiccup derrotó al Red Death (perdiendo un pie en el proceso) Astrid le dio un beso, enfrente de todos, y desde entonces habían sido increíblemente unidos. Cualquier plan que tuviera, podía contar con ella para respaldarlo y, si no estaba de acuerdo, lo encaraba para reclamárselo, pero siempre apoyándolo a su manera. Después de esa ocasión, Astrid le dio también un beso en Snoggletog, y cuando perdió aquella competencia con Snotlout a propósito, ambos besos cortos, tiernos, casi infantiles. En gran medida fueron demostraciones de su gran afecto, admiración y entendimiento tras vivir emociones tan intensas, que los habían conectado profundamente._

 _Esa conexión perduró, pero de ahí en adelante su relación se estancó un poco. Prácticamente habían pasado de no hablarse nunca a besarse por una emoción intensa. Tras el último beso, Astrid no hizo nada por hacer esas demostraciones de afecto, él no se quejó ni tampoco hizo nada al respecto. Parecían haber llegado a la conclusión silenciosa de que, aunque su atracción era evidente, necesitaban tiempo._

 _Berk estaba cambiado rápidamente, sus vidas, sus familias, todo se había reorganizado. Estaban emocionados y asustados al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndose en la primera generación que montaba dragones. Había muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para pensar en lo que ellos querían. Además, eran poco más grandes que unos niños, tenían sólo quince años ¿qué madurez se puede esperar en esa edad? Las inseguridades los atormentaron apenas la emoción del momento desapareció y, aunque seguían sonrojándose de vez en cuando si una situación era comprometedora, no dijeron ni hicieron más al respecto._

 _Nunca dejaron de buscarse, de apoyarse, de ser uno el confidente del otro. Esa complicidad que los unía los convirtió en los mejores amigos y, tan felices estaban de su cercanía, que durante un tiempo no quisieron tomar mayores riesgos. Hiccup confiaba ciegamente en Astrid y ella confiaba completamente en él. Ambos lo sabían, que si alguno tenía un problema el otro acudiría a su ayuda sin importar la situación que fuera. Ese vínculo era tan real que por mucho tiempo fue más que suficiente._

 _Pero las cosas ya no eran así. Hiccup tenía diecinueve años, Astrid los cumpliría pronto. Estaban entrando ya en la edad adulta, las niñerías quedándose atrás. Reafirmando su independencia, habían construido un enorme fuerte en una isla a las afueras del archipiélago, donde vivían y entrenaban para protegerse de enemigos más lejanos y complejos. Con las distracciones cotidianas del pueblo desapareciendo y el ambiente jovial tornándose más espontáneo, sus pensamientos y sentimientos comenzaron a traicionarlo. Ni su casi obsesión contra Viggor podía hacer que dejara de recordar a Astrid cada noche antes de dormir._

 _¿Qué eran ellos? Se preguntaba. Sí, definitivamente eran amigos, los mejores, con un vínculo y complicidad que no sentía por nadie. Pero los sonrojos repentinos, esa necesidad de tenerla cerca, la manera en que se preocupaba por ella mucho más de lo usual, demostraba que aquellos tiernos sentimientos infantiles estaban madurando al mismo ritmo que él. Cada vez que Hiccup se convertía más en un hombre, en un líder, en un joven adulto maduro y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, más crecían y maduraban también sus sentimientos hacia Astrid._

 _De cierta forma, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que nunca había dejado de quererla. Esa ensoñación que despertaba en él cuando era un adolescente nunca desapareció, al contrario, creció conforme más amigos se hicieron. Pero el enamoramiento se estaba volviendo mucho más profundo y sincero. Se preocupaba y ocupaba de ella a un nivel que comenzaba a espantarlo. Cosas tan sencillas, como esos comentarios de Snotlout, ahora lo sacaban de quicio, nadie podía hablarle así a_ su _Astrid._

 _Pero, ¿era realmente suya?_

 _Quizá ya era momento de que comenzara a redefinir esos sentimientos, esclarecer la situación con Astrid. Desconocía si ella se sentía de la misma manera que él, y por eso ocupaba hablar con ella. Una parte de su mente estaba aterrada, porque, si ella no sentía lo mismo que él ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿dejarían de ser amigos, aliados, como hasta ahora?_

 _No, su vínculo era más fuerte que eso. A pesar de las dudas, estaba esa tranquila confianza de que los unía un vínculo más poderoso. Sí, estaba bien, todo debería estar bien. Cuando el sol aclaraba las mañanas, todo se vislumbraba mejor. Cuando él aclarara las cosas con Astrid, todo marcharía con mayor calma._

 _._

 _Dioses, eso había sido complicado. Había visto a Astrid en peligro muchas veces, pero aunque en cada una de ellas se había preocupado molestando a todos los dioses del Valhalla en el proceso, en ésta ocasión se sintió más dolorosa que las anteriores. Ver a Astrid así, indefensa e insegura de sí misma, le destrozó por completo el corazón. Y aunque ella estaba bien, ahí a su lado, viendo los dos el atardecer, solo de recordarlo su corazón se encogía._

— _¿Segura de que te sientes bien?—preguntó, por tercera vez en esa tarde._

— _Estoy bien Hiccup.—respondió un poco fastidiada—Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí._

— _Nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti, así son las cosas—eso había sonado mucho más seductor de lo que en realidad tenía planeado. Aunque, después de las cosas que se dijeron en el bosque, quizá era simplemente el paso a seguir._

— _Sí, bueno, supongo que eso también aplica conmigo—le respondió ella con su tono seductor y media sonrisa que lo enloquecía._

 _Esto era ya demasiado para soportar. Se acercó más a ella, de manera juguetona Astrid le golpeó el brazo, pero dejó que se acomodara a su lado, hombro a hombro, la piel se electrizaba cuando se rozaban. Nunca se habían sentido de esa manera, como dos imanes incapaces de alejarse porque todas las leyes de la naturaleza los empujaban a estar juntos. Cualquier situación comprometedora o enternecedora entre ellos antes de esa tarde carecía de ese magnetismo que volvía el ambiente tan pesado y a la vez mágico._

 _Al fin estaba haciéndolo, aquello que llevaba meses pensando, meses sintiendo, meses planificando… y aunque estaba nervioso, se sentía muy bien._

— _¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—preguntó ella. Astrid, igual que él, sentía el cambio de aires en el ambiente. Las palabras de Heather regresaron a su mente "deja de perder el tiempo" bueno, ella, Astrid Hofferson, no lo haría más._

— _Claro.—respondió tranquilamente, pero en su cabeza Astrid intentaba procesar mil emociones y recuerdos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando, envalentonada por el momento y la cercanía, habló:_

— _En el bosque, cuando estábamos… bueno, tú sabes._

— _¿si?_

— _¿Tú ibas a…?_

 _Sonrojado y completamente nervioso, Hiccup respondió._

— _Ah, ¿lo sentiste?—de repente esa valentía que había sentido hasta entonces pareció desvanecerse, y por un momento pensó que quizá podía pausa a sus planes—Pensé que no lo notarías._

" _Deja de perder tiempo" se repitió mentalmente otra vez. Sí, deja de hacerlo. Los Hofferson eran orgullos, fuertes, decididos, y ella era una Hofferson. Era momento de hacerle honor a su nombre. Respiró hondo, para calmarse y controlarse. Ese era Hiccup, no era cualquier otra persona, se trataba de su Hiccup, aquél valiente e inteligente vikingo que era su mejor amigo y confidente._

— _Bueno, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?—preguntó al fin, con un tono aún más seguro de lo que realmente estaba._

 _.—Oh, bueno, no era perfecto.—respondió, nervioso pero de alguna forma más tranquilo por lo natural que habían salido sus palabras—Siempre creí que si eso pasaba, y sí, he pensado mucho en eso, tendría que ser perfecto._

 _¡Ya, lo había dicho! Astrid sonreía, inclinándose un poco hacia él. Miró el atardecer, tan poético encima de las olas del mar, y después volteó para verlo._

— _Bueno, esto se ve perfecto para mí.—le dijo._

 _Y entonces comprendió que no solamente él había estado nervioso y pensativo sobre el tema, sino que ella también. Y que así como sus sentimientos habían madurado, habían crecido los de ella. Si eso no era suficiente, ahí estaba Astrid, diciéndole de la manera más clara posible que estaba lista, que quería eso, para ella y para él._

— _Sí, supongo que sí.—sonrió nerviosamente, pero sintiendo una enorme felicidad en su interior._

 _Se miraron a los ojos. Verdes los de él, azules los de ella, pero ambos con ese mismo brillo de amor y empatía que los acercaba, los conectaba y que permitió que el beso que se dieran fuera el más bello que se habían dado hasta ahora._

" _gracias a los dioses por esta bendición" pensaron ambos, mientras se abrazaron para ver el horizonte, corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente llenos de amor y felicidad ante este nuevo inicio._

.

—¡Astrid!—gritó Hiccup, un poco molesto—¡Eso no es justo, _m'lady_!—un Hiccup completamente empapado removió sus cabellos en un intento por secarlos más rápido, mientras Astrid reía de manera estruendosa.

—¡Debiste ver tu cara!—reía ella, inclinándose sobre su abdomen.

Toothless y Stormfly, que estaban cerca, se veían divertidos. Hiccup se inclinó, recogiendo la cubeta con la cual Astrid lo había empapado, notando en ese momento lo cerca que llegaban las olas a la playa. Una sonrisa pícara cubrió su rostro haciendo que Astrid lo notara.

—No, Hiccup ¡no!

Pero era demasiado tarde, él saltó hacia ella y con cuidado la tumbó al suelo, justo cuando una ola llegaba para recibirlos. Hiccup se acomodó de manera en que él recibió el impacto, pero el agua salada los mojó completamente. Ahora él reía mientras Astrid intentaba acomodarse los mechones de cabello que se habían soltado de la trenza por el golpe de la ola.

—Tu empezaste—le recriminó él.

Astrid se inclinó hacia él, frunciendo el ceño, en una pose intimidante. Hiccup sonreía muy divertido con la situación.

—¿Cuál es el dicho? ¿" por cada naufragio que un Haddock sobrevive siete serán las islas que cultive"?

—Sí, es así—le respondió Hiccup, sentándose sobre la arena, la solas le llegaban a las rodillas.—Y significa que por cada cosa mala que nos ocurra viviremos siete cosas buenas… supuestamente.

—Siendo un Haddock, creo que estás en posición de confirmarlo—Astrid se sentó sobre su regazo, inclinándose hacia él.

—Ahora tú también eres una Haddock—su tono era seductor y cariñoso al mismo tiempo, la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a su pecho—¿podrías confirmarlo?

—Curiosamente, sí podría.

Astrid lo besó, para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Duraron así varios minutos, viendo hacia el atardecer, con las olas mojándole los pies, hasta que la marea subió y debieron ponerse de pie. Los dragones, que llevaban buen rato holgazaneando no muy lejos, siguieron a sus jinetes cuando éstos se internaron en el bosque, en dirección a una pequeña pero pintoresca casa a pocos pasos de la playa.

Era una casita para vacacionar que pertenecía a la familia Haddock, pero que raras veces usaba. Hiccup había decidido que podía pasar una semana ahí con Astrid, como viaje de bodas. Había dejado a Gobber y Valka a cargo de todo en Berk, pero antes de su boda cuidó de no dejar pendientes serios, para poder relajarse con su ahora esposa. Astrid no se hacía ilusiones, pensaba que con pasar tres días juntos, sin contratiempos, sería más que suficiente, pero si por alguna razón había que regresar antes estaba preparada para ello.

La boda había salido a la perfección, y sabía que todos seguirían festejando varios días más, ansiosos de una excusa para tomar y comer hasta saciarse. Ellos habían bailado y disfrutado el evento, pero ahora se sentían mucho mejor y tranquilos sin el bullicio que antes los rodeaba. Desempacaron las pocas cosas que llevaron como equipaje, limpiando en el proceso la casa y acomodando a los dragones en un cuarto anexado.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Astrid prendió un fuego para empezar a cocinar. Hiccup era el que mejor cocinaba de los dos, pero ella se sentía de humor para consentir a su ahora esposo. Los dos se sentaron afuera de la casa, viendo hacia las estrellas en un cómo silencio mientras comían. Previamente Hiccup ya había alimentado a los dragones, así que éstos permanecían recostados en el anexo, casi dormidos.

En algún punto de la cena, los platos quedaron de lado, y ambos se besaron. Había una linterna encendida en la mesa principal, así como dos veladoras encima del buró al lado de la cama. Astrid recordaría que ella apagó la linterna mientras Hiccup le daba un beso en el cuello, abrazándola por detrás, pero no recordaría si fue ella o su esposo quien apagó las veladoras, lo único que supo fue que, a la mañana siguiente, ambas aparecieron apagadas y tiradas en el suelo.

Hiccup tampoco recordaría los pequeños detalles de aquella noche, porque los eventos que realmente importaron fueron otros. Por ejemplo, no supo quién ni cómo cerraron la puerta de la casa (como si alguien o sus dragones fueran a molestarlos a esas horas y en ese lugar) sin embargo cuando despertaron estaba cerrada. Ambos recordarían, eso sí, los besos, las caricias y las palabras que intercambiaron aquella noche, en un acto de entrega que repetirían gustosamente a lo largo de sus vidas.

.

—¡Soy Eret, hijo de Eret!—dijo, con un vaso de cerveza medio derramado en la mano y poniendo un pie encima de la mesa—¡Y declaro que toda esta mesa es la mejor de la fiesta!

Los que no estaban sentados ahí reclamaron, pero estaban tan borrachos que no entendían sus amenazas y no podían moverse bien como para enfatizarla. Valka reía ante las tonterías que decían y hacían, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a gente ebria.

—Bueno, ya era hora—dijo Heather, tomando aguamiel en otra mesa.

—¡Si me preguntan a mí, tardaron mucho en casarse!—dijo Ruffnut, también algo pasada de copas—Desde ese primer beso cuando Hiccup perdió el pie debieron casarse, esos tontuelos.

—Pero si eran muy niños—replicó Fishleg—Hicieron bien en esperar, las cosas buenas toma su tiempo—al decirlo, se inclinó hacia Heather, que le devolvió una pícara sonrisa.

—Ustedes dos, aléjense—les pidió Snotlout—Ya hemos tenido suficiente cursilería con ese jefe tonto y esa guerrera guapa como para todo el año.

—Tú solo estás celoso—declaró Tuffnut, quien de alguna forma había escuchado esa conversación (llevaba algo de tiempo balbuceando con Chicken cosas sin sentido).

—¿Celoso yo? ¿Qué no miras estas preciosidades?—señaló sus músculos—La que los gane, será una afortunada. El otro día le dije a Hiccup "¡Tú, Haddock, deberías de…!"

—Pero qué aburrido es este tipo.

—Concuerdo contigo—le respondió Heather a Ruffnut—Muy engreído.

—Cariño, tu no lo has visto en su apogeo.

—Astrid e Hiccup, además de sus buenos besos, se han librado de este—dijo Heather—¡Salud! Por la envidia de la buena, espero algún día casarme así.

—¡Salud! Pero yo no espero gran cosa.

—¡Salud a las dos!—respondió Fishleg, colándose a la conversación—Porque se ven hermosas esta noche.

Algo murmuró Tuffnut que hizo enfadar a Snotlout, pero nadie lo recordaría al día siguiente. No obstante, Gobber reía ante sus gestos y palabras mal pronunciadas. A un vikingo de su edad y experiencia no podría atontarlo ni todo el alcohol de Berk.

—Te dije que la fiesta sería más para ellos.

Valka sonreía, nadie parecía haberse percatado de que no sonaba música y casi se había acabo la comida. Al día siguiente se serviría comida también, pero nada de alcohol, para que pudieran llevar con dignidad su resaca. Ninguna boda vikinga podía considerarse buena si no causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza (causado por alcohol o alguna pelea).

—Fue una ceremonia muy hermosa—dijo Valka.

—Si, justo la que esos dos se merecían—Gobber, que tenía bastante cariño hacia Hiccup y Astrid, se sintió feliz por ellos casi al nivel de un padre.

—¿Crees que debamos intervenir?—señaló hacia los jinetes de dragones, que seguían bromeando y bebiendo.

—Neh, déjalos, ocupan desahogarse.

Durante todo el día, Gobber había recordado como nunca hasta ese momento a su amigo Stoick. Vinieron a su mente esos momentos en que vio a su amigo primero radiante de felicidad diciéndole que tendría un hijo, luego los tortuosos primeros días del niño que había nacido prematuro, después la manera tan heroica en que tomó su corazón, roto por la ausencia de su esposa, y lo usó para criar a su pequeño de la mejor manera que pudo. Recordó las angustias que pasó cuando el niño se enfermaba, cómo se preocupaba por él día y noche buscando las mil maneras de mantenerlo a salvo, los regaños, las discusiones, su paternidad a veces tan estricta y otras tan noble, la relación de gran amor y admiración, pero tieso respeto entre Stoick e Hiccup. No había sido el mejor padre de la historia, pero amó, cuidó y educó a su hijo de la menor manera que pudo. Y los resultados estaban ahí, en ese muchacho de naturaleza gentil, curiosa, líder innato y siempre responsable hacia sus obligaciones.

Además, Stoick quería bastante a Astrid. Siempre la vio como la hija que hubiera deseado tener, esa chiquilla fuerte, aguerrida, una verdadera guerrera de pies a cabeza, con ese carácter protector y determinante que él también poseía. Muchas veces Stoick le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de que su hijo la hubiera elegido como novia y prometida, no sólo por el aprecio que le tenía, sino porque estaba convencido de que serían una gran pareja. Y ante todo, quería que su hijo fuera feliz.

Miró a Valka de reojo, el amor y orgullo maternal rebosaba de todas sus facciones. Era curioso que Stoick, aquél que crio y amó a su hijo a pesar de todas las tribulaciones, no hubiera podido disfrutar de esa fiesta; en cambio Valka, que estuvo ausente casi toda la vida de Hiccup, se encontraba ahí. No era un pensamiento rencoroso ni tenía sentimientos encontrados, era simplemente una idea que le vino a la mente. A su edad, Gobber había aprendido que los dioses –y la vida– actúan de una manera extraña, que él no podía ni juzgar ni terminar de entender. Llevaba años sin esforzarse en comprender aquello que no le correspondía, y eso había funcionado muy bien hasta ahora.

El lado bueno de toda esta situación, era que Hiccup al fin tenía a la madre que de alguna forma representaba un fantasma en su vida. En toda su infancia, cuando Hiccup veía a su padre, se sorprendía de lo diferente que era de él, y pensaba que de alguna forma no encajaba en la familia Haddock. Le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que bajo la apariencia distinta, Hiccup y Stoick compartían el mismo corazón de liderazgo y gentileza hacia todos. Pero eso no era suficiente para el muchacho, y lo comprendía, el no saber de dónde venía atormentaba su ser y causaba la inseguridad que muchas veces nublaba sus buenos juicios. Ahora con Valka ahí, Hiccup finalmente se comprendía a sí mismo del todo. Stoick ya le había enseñado a su hijo todo lo que sabía, ahora era el turno de Valka de guiarlo.

Mientras más pensaba y recordaba, Gobber se daba cuenta de que había sido como un segundo padre para Hiccup. Lo sabía y estaba feliz por eso, y quería al muchacho más de lo que a veces admitía. Lo había visto convertirse de un muchacho despistado, desadaptado y retraído, al hombre inteligente, decidido y poseedor de gran liderazgo que ahora era jefe de Berk.

"Gracias a los dioses que me dejaron ver estas bendiciones" pensó, dándole un último trago a su cerveza ¡qué día tan feliz!

 **o0o**

Hiccup se despertó temprano, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Recostada a su lado estaba Astrid, completamente dormida y con su largo cabello cubriéndole los hombros. Al verla así de relajada le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo. De alguna forma la noche había terminado muy pronto, y ya se encontraban completamente casados.

Cuando era un adolescente flaco y torpe, que espiaba a través de la ventana de la fragua hacia una Astrid que paseaba o trabajaba por el pueblo, nunca pudo llegar a imaginarse la vida que tenía ahora. En sus mejores fantasías, él aprendía de manera milagrosa a pelear, mataba a un dragón ganándose así el respeto del pueblo y Astrid aparecía mágicamente a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No mató a un dragón, pero sí se ganó el respeto de su pueblo, al cual ahora dirigía, y Astrid estaba durmiendo a su lado como su esposa. Eso sonaba muy bien en su mente. No estaba seguro de qué especie de milagro había operado a su favor, porque ahora tenía todo y mucho más de lo que una persona pudiera desear. Era un joven Jefe respetado rodeado de amigos sinceros y con una hermosa esposa que lo amaba. No podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

"Gracias a los dioses que me dieron estas bendiciones" pensó, antes de dormitar un rato más, disfrutando la paz y quietud de ese momento perfecto.

.

—¿Qué es eso, Hiccup?—preguntó Astrid, notando que su esposo escribía algo sobre papel.

Hiccup sonrió con un poco de lujuria cuando vio a Astrid con sus largos cabellos completamente sueltos, usando una blusa ligera que apenas y la cubría. Pero respondió a la pregunta de su esposa, mostrándole sus apuntes.

—Es una canción que mis padres cantaron cuando se reencontraron—le dijo—Me dijo Gobber que era su canción. Jamás había visto a mi papá bailar hasta ese momento.

—Es muy bonita—respondió mientras leía—¿puedes tararear el ritmo?

Una oleada de orgullo varonil se apoderó de él, mientras sujetaba a Astrid fuertemente de su cintura y comenzaba a cantar.

I'll swim and sail on savage seas

With never a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life

If you would marry me

Tocó suavemente la argolla de matrimonio que tenía Astrid en el dedo, y ella rio con buen humor y un ligero sonrojo.

—Oh, ya acepté.

—Mejor para mí—besó su mejilla, y continuó cantando.

No scorching sun nor freezing cold

Will stop me on my journey,

If you will promise me your heart, and love…

Le hizo una señal de que ella continuara, Astrid miró fijamente a la letra y evocó la misma melodía que Hiccup había cantado.

And love me for eternity

My dearest one, my darling dear

Your mighty words astound me

But I've no need for mighty deeds

When I feel your arms around me

Astrid se acurrucó en el abrazo de Hiccup, haciendo que él la sostuviera con más fuerza.

But I would bring you rings of gold

I'd even sing you poetry

And I would keep you from all harm

If you would stay beside me

Hiccup hacía muecas y posaba mientras cantaba, Astrid reía y apenas pudo seguir el ritmo de la canción.

I have no use for rings of gold

I care not for your poetry

I only want your hand to hold

I only want you near me

Hiccup le dijo a señas que siguiera cantando, y él se unió a la estrofa, haciendo los dos un dúo.

To love and kiss to sweetly hold

For the dancing and the dreaming

Through all life's sorrows and delights

I'll keep your laugh inside me

I'll swim and sail a savage seas

With never a fear of drowning

I'd gladly ride the waves so white

And you will marry me!

Hiccup hizo un tono grave y gracioso en la última nota, Astrid reía mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

—Hubiera sido lindo escucharla antes de tener este anillo en el dedo.

—Apenas la recordé esta mañana—respondió un poco apenado—Pero puedo cantártela siempre que quieras, m'lady.

—¿siempre que quiera?

—Siempre que te haga feliz—la miró fijamente a los ojos—Todo lo que te haga feliz.

—Te amo—dijeron los dos al unísono, no podía haber momento más feliz y perfecto para ellos.

"Gracias a los dioses por permitirme ver y sentir esta bendición" pensaron.

* * *

Esooo fue tooodooo.

Ojalá les haya gustado jeje.

 **NOTA 1:** ¿Se han dado cuenta que a pesar de todos los momentos que pasan Hiccup y Astrid ellos nunca se han dicho directamente "te amo"? no sé ustedes, pero eso me encanta, porque demuestra que la comunicación, complicidad y felicidad que comparten es más importante que sólo dos palabras. Aún sin decirlas, Hiccup y Astrid son de las mejores y más lindas parejas de la animación. Al menos eso pienso yo jeje.

 **NOTA 2:** Deje la canción en inglés porque, a mi gusto, suena más linda, aunque la versión en español también me encanta. Sin embargo, quise hacer la broma sobre el anillo de matrimonio y como la versión en español no dice nunca "casar" decidí dejar la letra en inglés, aquí está la traducción:

 _Nadaré y navegaré las mareas salvajes_

 _Sin tener nunca miedo a ahogarme_

 _Y con gusto montaré las olas de la vida_

 _Si tú te casas conmigo_

 _Ni el sol abrasador, ni una ventisca helada_

 _Podrían detener mi viaje_

 _Si tú me prometieras tu corazón y amarme…_

 _Y amarme por la eternidad_

 _Mi queridísimo, mi dulce cariño_

 _Tus poderosas palabras me sorprenden_

 _Pero no necesito una gran hazaña_

 _Cuando siento tus brazos a mi alrededor_

 _Te traeré anillos de oro_

 _Incluso te cantaré poesía_

 _Y te mantendré a salvo de todo peligro_

 _Si tu permaneces a mi lado_

 _No me importan los anillos de oro_

 _Ni tampoco tu poesía_

 _Sólo quiero sostener tu mano_

 _Sólo te quiero cerca de mí_

 _Para amarte y besarte y sostenerte dulcemente_

 _Para los bailes y para los sueños_

 _A través de todas las penas y alegrías de la vida_

 _Mantendré tu risa en mi interior_

 _Nadaré y navegaré las mareas salvajes_

 _Sin tener nunca miedo a ahogarme_

 _Y con gusto montaré las olas de la vida_

 _Si tú te casas conmigo_

 **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER =D**


End file.
